yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeong Ji-hee
Info Jeong Ji-hee is an OC created by Copper, though adopted by Mon. Attends Akademi High School as a second-year. Appearence WIP Personality WIP Persona WIP Relationships * Shoko Nakata: Shoko and Jeong are friends. Jeong often performs alongside her group, which she enjoys immensely. * Hisayo Kurosaki: Another one her friends. Being a member of Shoko's group, they've naturally become friends as well. * Dansu Rida: The leader of one of the dance groups Jeong participates in ocassionally. They respect each other's skills, and consider each other to be friends. * Dansa Bare: The leader of one of the dance groups Jeong participates in ocassionally. They respect each other's skills, and consider each other to be friends. * Kim-Choe Sagong: Acquaintances. By complete and utter chance, they happened to be raised at the same orphanage. As they're both members of the Occult Club, they happen to interact quite a bit. Quotes WIP Task "Jeong needs some help practicing with an upcoming event. Will you help her out?" Jeong's task requires you to complete a minigame, in which you'll have to correctly press buttons throughout the length of a short song, akin to Guitar Hero. You'll require at least some stats in Physical Education to take on the task, and the more points gathered, the easier things are. Completing Jeong's task results in her becoming your friend, as well as gaining a moderate reputation boost. Additionally, befriending members within' Dansu and/or Dansa's groups becomes easier. Backstory Jeong Ji-hee was born in South Korea, where she was immediately placed into an orphanage. While she never learned the reason why they'd left her, she now recognizes that it was probably for the best. Around her pre-teen years, she joined a dance group alongside a few of her fellow classmates. While they certainly weren't great, they found it fun regardless. Eventually, Jeong and the group entered into a large dance competition, with people from all around the world coming to participate. While her group ultimately lost, a few of the judges saw potential within' Jeong. Of the judges, one in particular chose to adopt Jeong for her talents, taking her into Japan. In Japan, Jeong continued to participate in competitions alongside new groups, gaining fame and fans. However, all of these activities took a large toll on Jeong's education. Requiring a quick remedy, she was taken into Akademi High School for its well-known, prestigious education, and the school gained some positive reputation. During her time at the school, Jeong was introduced to the Occult Club. Seeing how poorly they were treated by other students sparked something within' Jeong, causing her to join the club. This also caused the club to gain popularity, getting it accepted as a normal club. Additionally, she often participates in open-sessions with certain dance groups, such as Dansa/Dansu, or Shoko's groups. Trivia * Due to the amount of time she's spent with the Occult Club, she's gained an interest in the paranormal. She's still debating on whether it's all real or not, though. * She was formerly merged with Sasuredi Ritchi, though they've been separated once more. * At the moment, only the sections below quotes carry the correct information regarding Jeong. All else will be updated. * Shoko and Hisayo, characters mentioned on the page, are owned by CopperisticCreativity. Gallery Revamped Sasuredi Ritchi.png|Jeong's original design. Served as insp. for current. Created by Copper. Category:OCs Category:Females Category:Occult Club Category:2nd Years Category:WIP Category:Students Category:Multi-Fandom OCs Category:MonMonPok's OCs Category:Social Butterfly